The Fork's High School Prom
by Roxie's life
Summary: A Night at the Fork's Prom Cute and Fluffy :)


The Fork's HighSchool Prom. A place of drunken teenagers, fewer teachers, and no parents. Bumping and grinding, sneaking in outside drinks and in the bathroom, fixing their sexual urges. The most entertaining situation was the confessions between couples; girlfriends and boyfriends breaking up than hooking up. Just like any normal high school dance you would go to. Everyone is having a good time, well everyone except Jacob.

He never enjoyed school dances. Any reason why? There was just never a reason to go. He doesn't a girlfriend(it's not like he ever needed one anyway). There wasn't an abundance amount of food to satisfy his hunger, it was too cramped to move around and the sight of cringy couples making out in the corner of the room made him want to spew his guts out. Most girls would try to seduce him into a dance or "special time" in the bathroom, but he constantly refused. He was standing in an empty corner he spotted earlier to get away from everyone. He saw all of his pack members and their dates enjoying their time together; dancing, laughing, kissing, just being all adorable and….gross. BLAH!

He sighed as he tried to bury himself into the wall, hoping that it would devour him and take him away from this hell.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

Jacob nearly jumped three feet in the air. He turned around, glaring at a well-groomed, handsome Edward Cullen.

"Man! What have I told you about jumping out of nowhere!" "You scared the living shit out of me!"

Edward chuckled.

"You think that funny! We'll see who is laughing when I rip off your head"

Edward stepped closer and whispered," Enlighten me, my love."

Jacob growled," You're lucky I imprinted on you, you stupid bastard." Edward beamed and kissed his cheek. They stood there, peering deep into each other's soul. The sound of boisterous music and teenagers started to fade.

"Jacob"

"Edward?"

"Do you want to-"

"Aye bro! What are you guys doing?"

Jacob and Edward jumped and turned to one of Jacob's pack members, Paul Lahote. He was embellished in a blue tuxedo with a black bow tied around his neck. He was with Jacob's older sister, Rachel, standing with his arm wrapped around her waist, looking befuddled.

"We were just talking"

Paul tilted his head. "Looked like more than "just talking". Jacob blushed as Edward kissed the side of his head, pulling him closer. Rachel stood bewildered. She thought he was dating that Bella girl.

"What happened to Bell?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Bell?"

"Yeah, Bella...your girlfriend."

Edward stood there for a minute before scrunching his eyebrows," I'm not dating Bella, I never dated Bella...although she has been convincing everyone we are together" Edward rolled his eyes.

"So who are you with now?"

He stared at her before smiling, "I am dating Jacob!"

"DATING?!" She yelled out, causing a few people around them to turn and look before going back to their conversations. She cleared her throat and quietly said "Dating?!"

Jacob nodded," Yes sis, he has been my boyfriend for a while now"

"Boyfriend?!" Rachel's eyes enlargened. She never knew her little brother was into men. Jacob stood confused at her reaction.

"I thought Paul told you" He glanced over at Paul, who was pulling at his collar, looking everywhere but his girlfriend. "I guess it slipped my mind" He smiled apprehensively. "Forgive me?" He pulls her closer, kissing her hand while staring into her eyes, giving away the puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes "Whatever! So how long have you guys specifically been dating?"

"Two years"

Rachel snatched her hand from Paul and clashed him in the back of the head. "And you never told me!?"

"I….I-"

"Well sis" Jacob interrupted, glancing awkwardly," We weren't looking to tell our families yet."

Rachel stood, gapping to herself as Edward took Jacob's hand as well as Rachel's and kissed the back of it. "It was a pleasure seeing you , but I must take my aristocratic prince for refreshments." Edward smiled and lead Jacob to the punch bowl. Jacob looked back and snickered.

"What's hilarious my love?"

"That's a funny way of telling them to leave us the fuck alone"

Edward grinned," I am not a rude person"


End file.
